The invention is concerned with the configuration of bearing cages, as are used for spacing apart, guiding and securing rolling bodies of anti-friction bearings.
A bearing cage of this type is known from DE102004026291. The bearing cage is formed substantially from two rings, which are arranged at an axial spacing from one another, and a plurality of webs, the webs extending in the axial direction and being connected to the two rings. Pockets which receive rolling bodies which are inserted into them are formed between the webs and rings in the connected state.
In order to prevent the rolling bodies which are inserted into the pockets from falling out of the pockets during transport or during assembly, at least one holding lug is provided on each of the webs which delimit a pocket, said holding lug protrudes in the direction of the center of each pocket and therefore reduces the free cross section of a pocket somewhat. If a rolling body is inserted into a pocket of this type, it is prevented that the inserted rolling bodies fall out radially. If a unit comprising outer bearing ring, cage and rolling bodies is to be provided, first of all the cage is inserted into the outer bearing ring. The rolling bodies are then pressed against the holding lugs radially from the inside until the latter yield and the respective rolling body snaps into the pocket. If an inner bearing ring is to be configured, in this case the cage is arranged around the inner bearing ring, and the rolling bodies are then snapped radially from the outside into the pockets counter to the action of the holding lugs. In order to permit the snapping of the rolling bodies into the cage pockets and in order to ensure secure holding of the rolling bodies in pockets, the dimensions of the holding lugs have to be adapted to the diameters of the rolling bodies to be inserted with considerable complexity, in order to ensure constantly elastic deflection. This may still be possible with acceptable complexity in the case of small rolling body diameters. Problems arise in the case of rolling bodies which have larger diameters and are therefore also heavier, since the holding lugs which still permit elastic deflection of the rolling bodies are frequently no longer capable of securing rolling bodies which are this heavy permanently in the pockets against falling out radially. This is critical, in particular, when the unit comprising bearing ring, cage and rolling bodies has to be moved, since even small vibrations can lead to the rolling bodies falling out of the pockets in view of the high rolling body weights.